Limón y Sal R&T
by Narcisa Snape
Summary: Te conocí hace un par de años, cuando me uní definitivamente a la Orden del Fenix. Cuando nos presentaron, no pensé que nada de esto fuera a ocurrir, y mucho menos pensé que podrías ser lo que eres. Tampoco me importó.


Song-fic: Remus y Tonks

_**Limón y Sal**_

Tengo que confesar que a veces  
no me gusta tu forma de ser  
luego te me desapareces

y no entiendo muy bien por qué

Te conocí hace un par de años, cuando me uní definitivamente a la Orden del Fenix.

Cuando nos presentaron, no pensé que nada de esto fuera a ocurrir, y mucho menos pensé que podrías ser lo que eres.

Después de muchas guardias juntos te invité a cenar, aunque después pagaste tu.

Todas las veces que cenamos quisiste pagar tu.

No dices nada romántico

cuando llega el atardecer

te pones de un humor extraño

con cada luna llena al mes.

Un día fuimos al parque, y poco a poco iba anocheciendo. El cielo estaba rosado, casi como mi pelo, y te había cogido de la mano.

-¿No es precioso?-pregunté mirando al cielo.

-Si… supongo…-te miró extrañada, tu voz es cansada y ronca

-¿Supones? ¿No te gusta la noche?

-Prefiero que sea de día-No insisto, e intento encajar tus palabras de la mejor manera.

-Qué lástima, tenía pensado mañana, ir a dar un paseo por el parque, ver la luna llena… y… no se… pensé que sería… romántico.

-¡No! Quiero decir… No creo que pueda quedar… mañana por la noche… tengo que… ir a un sitio.

-Ah… bueno, como quieras. Ya quedaremos otro día.

-Si-dices intentando sonreír-Bueno, tengo que irme ya. ¿Te acompaño a casa?

-Si, por favor-me encanta lo caballero que eres, tan educado, tan atento… tan maravilloso.

Por fin estamos en mi puerta, y ahora espero ansiosa esos 2 besos tan dulces y tiernos que dejas siempre en mis mejillas.

Pero no me los das. Me das uno, rápido y seco. Y con una corta sonrisa te vas. Dejándome hoy un poco confusa.

Pero todo lo demás

le gana lo bueno que me das

sólo tenerte cerca

siento que vuelvo a empezar.

Son las 11 de la mañana, y estoy algo decaída, porque hace 2 días que no te veo. Una, la noche que me dijiste que no estarías, y otro que simplemente no estás.

Voy caminando hacía la panadería, y al girar la esquina, yo y mi torpeza, que nunca me abandona, no miró por donde voy, y choco con alguien.

-Lo siento-digo alarmada-No me he dado cuenta, lo…

Cuando levantó la vista cayo enseguida.

Ahí estas, con la sonrisa que tanto me gusta, tus ojos radian alegría. Y en los brazos tienes un inmenso ramo de rosas rosas.

-Hola Tonks. Eh… siento lo del otro día. Estuve, un poco ausente. Perdóname. Son para ti. ^^

De nuevo semanas maravillosas. Mis preocupaciones del otro día desaparecen. Y pasan meses con dulces encuentros, y muchas veces ya no paso la noche sola.

Pero siempre que quiero dar un paseo a la luz de la luna llena, tu tienes una excusa.

Y aunque nunca digo nada. Sospecho.

Tu sabes que sospecho.

Me voy una semana a una misión, fuera de Londres.

Pero cuando vuelvo todo ha cambiado.

Quedamos menos. Parece que no quieres estar conmigo. Me evitas.

Un día, por fin, consigo alcanzarte, pero antes de eso, tropiezo, tú te ríes, hace mucho que no te veo reír. Me levanto, sonrojada, te alcanzó. Tu ya has vuelta a tu faz seria; te cojo las manos, y no te dejo marchar, tu ni siquiera me miras.

-Remus, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, es que… tengo prisa.-intentas zafarte pero no te dejo.

-No Remus, no me mientas; de una semana para otra no has querido saber nada de mí.

-No es eso… es que… creo…

-¿Que? Dímelo de una vez ¿Qué pasa?

-Creo… que no deberíamos seguir… viéndonos…

En ese momento, el mundo se me cayó encima.

-¿Por qué…?

-Porque… porque soy muy mayor para ti y… y… y no me parece…

-No, no es por eso. Remus, dime lo que sea, pero no me mientas, es otra cosa.

-Escucha Tonks…

-No Remus, dilo y ya está.

Me miraste a los ojos, te pusiste tenso.

-Yo… soy… un licántropo.

Me miras con miedo. Seguro que piensas que en cualquier momento voy a echar a correr.

-¿Y?

Yo te quiero, con limón y sal,

yo te quiero, tal y como estás,  
no hace falta cambiarte nada,

-Tonks… no me has entendido.

-Si te he entendido, has dicho que eres un hombre-lobo. ¿Crees que no lo sospechaba? Nunca quedábamos en luna llena y además, Remus, soy auror.-y le eché una mirada cómplice.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Lo intuía.

-Pero… seguías saliendo conmigo.

-Claro. ¿Crees que eso me importa?

Yo te quiero, si vienes o si vas,  
si subes y bajas y no estás seguro

de lo que sientes.  
Solo tenerte cerca

Siento que vuelvo a empezar

Por fin me lo has dicho, conseguí hacerte entender que te quiero igual, y durante unos días, todo está bien. Tú vuelves a ser el mismo, pero pareces más tímido, y yo me comporto como antes, como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no pasara nada.

Y es que no pasa.

Pero todo vuelve a quedar oscuro, me envías una lechuza diciéndome que esto no puede seguir, que eres peligroso, que no arriesgarás a que me pase nada.

No quieres hacerme daño.

Y ahora vas en serio.

Durante casi un año estamos separados. Mi pelo se vuelve oscuro y caído. Tuve bastante al perder a Sirius, pero perderte a ti me deja en sacudida mortal.

Intento todo, pero estás ensimismado, y no consigo hacerte comprender…

Tengo que confesarte ahora  
nunca creí en la felicidad  
a veces algo se le parece,

pero es pura casualidad.

EL curso en Hogwarts está acabando, pero ocurre una tragedia.

Los mortífagos se han colado en el colegio.

Y Snape ha matado a Dumbledore.

Lo peor ha pasado y la Orden está reunida en la enfermería. El peor parado ha sido Bill. Greyback le atacó y no sabemos el resultado.

Entonces Fleur se indigna, dejando claro que nunca dejaría de querer a Bill porque ahora sufra cualquier anomalía.

Y por fin me armo de coraje.

Te fulmino con los ojos, y empiezo a discutir contigo. Delante de todos. Me da igual.

Te defiendes con las escusas de siempre, las que ya estoy cansada de oír; que si eres mayor, que si eres peligroso…

Después de mucho de lo mismo se cambia de tema.

Y aunque apenas te has atrevido a mirarme con tus ojos color miel, tengo la esperanza de haber leído en ellos, que esto te duele, y que todavía me quieres.

Luego me vengo a encontrar

con tus ojos y me dan algo más  
solo tenerte cerca siento  
que vuelvo a empezar.

Al fin nos quedamos solos, todavía en esa misma noche.

Tu no dices nada, y sigues sin atreverte a mirarme del todo.

-Remus…-no sé porque voy a decírtelo, solo espero que funcione.-No dejes que esto te arruine la vida. Si estás decidido y no vas a cambiar de idea, lo aceptaré y te dejaré en paz. Pero por favor, no dejes que te supere. Yo te quiero, con o sin licantropía. Y no voy a dejar de hacerlo. Ahora decide tu.

Yo te quiero, con limón y sal,

yo te quiero, tal y como estás,  
no hace falta cambiarte nada.

Espero paciente. Pareces tener una lucha interna. No descifro tu rostro, solo sé que sufres.

No se cuentos minutos pasan, pero siento que no vas a contestar y me voy hacía la puerta.

-Tonks, espera.

Mi corazón da un vuelco. Me doy la vuelta rápidamente, pero mi torpeza nunca me abandona, y al girar choco con la puerta y casi me caigo, y enrojezco de vergüenza.

Tu sonríes, conteniendo una risa. Es la primera vez que te veo hacerlo después de mucho tiempo, y me contagias tu risa.

Vienes hacía mi, un poco más serio, pero todavía sonriendo.

Te pones delante de mí y me coges la mano. Por fin me miras a los ojos.

-Lo siento Dora. Perdóname, perdóname por todo.

Sonrió y sin poder evitarlo me tiro a tus brazos y por fin me abrazas.

Me abrazas de nuevo.

Yo te quiero, si vienes o si vas,  
si subes y bajas y no estás seguro

de lo que sientes.

Todo ha vuelto a donde tenía que estar.

La lucha contra el Señor Oscuro continua.

Pero tú has vuelto conmigo. Incluso nos hemos comprado una casa juntos.

Y no me separaría de ti por nada.

Por que te quiero tal y como eres.

Por que te quiero… con limón y sal.

Yo te quiero, con limón y sal,

yo te quiero, tal y como estás,  
no hace falta cambiarte nada.

Yo te quiero, si vienes o si vas,  
si subes y bajas y no estás seguro

de lo que sientes.

Solo tenerte cerca  
siento que vuelvo a empezar....


End file.
